The Black Forest of the Cursed King
by Black-Dragon-Rider
Summary: Yugi has mysteriously gone missing, causing Yami and the gang to go looking for him. Unfortunately, they fall into the land ruled by an evil tyrant called the Cursed King. However, the worst part of it all is the King is after Yami's soul and will do anything to get it. WARNING-torture and blood


Prologue

_**The Legend of the Black Forest and the Cursed King**_

_Legend has it that during the 16th century there was a kingdom hidden in a dark forest known as the Black Forest. It was called the Black Forest for all the evil creatures and spirits that lurked in its shadows, and located not far from the forest laid a kingdom that was ruled by a wicked king. He taxed his people high and killed anyone who he feared or got in his way. In the village where the King ruled over lived a good sorceress; she helped the villagers with their problems and was the village healer. The heartless King feared the witch and her great power, so he sent his most powerful magicians and guards to arrest and execute her. The guards arrested her and brought her forth to be executed by beheading, but before the ax could be brought down a black light shined around her. She was brought up until she was floating in midair before the King. Her appearance had taken on that of a demon with black leather wings and cold, bloodless, black eyes. Before she died from using too much of her power, she cursed the cold monarch and his lands saying:_

"_**By the spirit of my ancestors and wrath of dark demons may this land not yield fruit or food for any of its inhabitants, and all who live here with their heartless King be cursed with eternal suffering until a Great Hero comes to strike great is the vicious tyrant. Let time stand still so to the people of this land may wait for their Savior to come and rescue them. And when this terrific day comes let the curse be lifted from the people, so they may celebrate The Great Hero's victory."**_

_A black mist spread out through the land covering it in pain and suffering. The sky became black as night, and everywhere you looked the people themselves changed into different demons of the night crying for salvation. The King himself began to scream for mercy as hevtransformed into a beast that looked like that of a dark mist, created from all the souls that had been killed by his hand. His body began to hunger for souls, and soon the King would realize that would be the only thing he ever hungered for and never be satisfied unless he feasted on a strong and powerful soul. Many years went by and the people began to lose hope that their Savior whatever come, but legend has it that they still wait for the right hero to come free them._

The gang was adjusting to a normal life again after a rough and exotic adventure. They were all still in a shock state from the Final Duel were the Egyptian gods fog ranted Yami his own physical body. In return, he was to become Yugi's protecter and guardian. The world was told that Yami was a lost relative of Yugi ans his grandfather, and rumored to be even better than Yugi at dueling. Yami was given at room of his own to stay in with the Moutos, and was signed up to start school with Yugi and his friends as well.

About a month later, after coming home, something strange and mysterious happened that instantly sent everyone into a panic; Yugi went missing. Yami woke early in the morning, and went to Yugi's room to awaken him as well. However, when Yami opened the door, the Ancient pharaoh had rot stop himself from screaming. Everything was in ruins, or laying on the ground: the bed in strips, feathers covering every corner of the room, ripped pillows with the stuffing laying in disarray, picture knocked over or laying broken on the floor. What caused Yami's the art to stop and almost make the Egyptian Prince dream was the red hue other room had adapted to its walls and floors-blood! It's red color streaked the walls, marked the bed, the windows, and floor appearing as if a blood bath had occurred. Other colors dripped from the wall as well, leaving behind a black gush (dark as night) and purple dusted which coated the ground. The thing that stood about the most was what was written on the wall farthest away from the open door, shining red in the early dusk of light saying,

"_**O guardian , your precious host is gone, leaving behind a trail of blood for you to follow. Ancient Soul of the Pharoah, set your path to the sared place known as the Black Forest of the Cursed King where your little one resides. The full moon shall arise soon. Arrive by then, and thlittle host may yet survive"**_

After reading the message, Yami let loose a scream filled full of pain and agony. All, he rembered before passing out was thinking- _I failed_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I apoligize for the very long wait, but I had a HUGE writer's block. So ya, the stogo will go on, but it will be bigger and better than ever. this has been rewritten. i will warn you, I startEd charter one, but I am far from finished and with sports and school it is taking longer than I had hoped. I have no idea when the next update will be, but hang there with me and I will post ch 1 as soon as I can. Thanks so much for your support.<strong>

**love,**

**Black Rider**

**Review replys**

**scourgestarleaderofMoonClan**

hahaha look I am continuing and sorry but I don't own a kitty. I'm a dog girl ;)

**angeline**

****I hope you like the new edited version. Thanks for the encouraging review. I'm glad that my story caused such a great reaction.

**Aqua468**

****thank you for such a wonderful review. I promise that i will do my best in updating for others to read. I hope you stay with this story as well.

**Aqua girl 007**

I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Stay turned to see what happens next


End file.
